


【FF14】库尔札斯剧场   喵光

by WW_knight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WW_knight/pseuds/WW_knight
Summary: 埃斯蒂尼安✖️私设精灵光的小剧场，有药物情节，有异端者炮灰。事情发生在光战在库尔札斯西部高地追查异端者的时候。





	【FF14】库尔札斯剧场   喵光

冒险者发现这是个陷阱时已经太晚了。

他沿着交汇河一直追寻着异端者的踪迹，终于在这个荒废牧场的破旧小屋里发现了他们的据点。那些异端者意识到悬殊的力量后试图向他示好，交涉，求饶，就在他沉默着揣摩这些话语虚实的时候，一股异香顺着呼吸侵入肺腑。

年轻的精灵立刻警觉起来，他屏起呼吸，眼神迅速扫过烛光昏暗的地下室，敏锐地发现那些摇摇欲坠的烛火正是诡异香气的来源。

行动甚至快过了头脑，他立刻打翻了身边的烛台，并准备咏唱术法来冰洁更多的烛火。可当他刚刚向前迈出一步时，剧烈的灼烧感便沿着小腹冲向四肢，带着昏沉在头脑中蜿蜒啃食，把各种感官侵蚀得一片狼藉后又重新攀爬向下腹去。

是迷药，身体甚至坦白地告诉他，这是有强烈催情效果的迷药。

年轻的精灵不敢呼吸，怒火和欲火都在眼中闪烁，他倚在墙上，强撑着击退那些扑来的异端者，可每一次体内的以太流动都令身体陷入更加难以忍耐的境地。  
汗水将白发打湿，沿着脸颊流向下颌，顺着脖颈没入衣襟。下腹的欲望已经完全硬挺，胀痛着将咒袍撑起昂扬的弧度。他终于忍不住喘了口气，可就这一息的松懈，就让更多的迷药涌入了胸腔。年轻的精灵支撑不住地跪在地上，捂住胸口剧烈喘息起来。

意识仿佛被灌入了岩浆，眼前的事物开始晃动摇摆。他听到四周的异端者在嘲笑光之战士不过如此，甚至夹杂着一些下流的讽刺，恶劣地调侃精灵的身形和样貌。

下腹突然传来锐痛，一个异端者踩上了他挺立的性器，隔着咒袍布料碾磨那脆弱不堪的欲望。精灵吃痛地哼出声来，咬着牙试图将那只折磨自己的脚拉开，却被人抓起额前的头发，强迫他抬起头来，让他将那些不堪入耳的话语听得更加清楚。那个高大的异端者说：

“给我舔，”  
“艾欧泽亚的大英雄。”

精灵强硬地别过头去，怒极的眼神却让异端折辱他的欲望更加高涨。他说快舔，伊修加德的走狗。他扯开腰带和跨裤，握住怒张的性器，大力按住精灵的脑袋想要塞进他的口中。

唰的一声，肉体撕裂的声音。  
伴随着这声响的是一个破门而入的身影和呼啸而入的雪风。

精灵感觉到抓住头发和踩在下腹的力量在一瞬间卸了劲，他抬头，目光延着溢出的鲜血缓缓上移，看到了那把贯穿异端者胸膛的长枪。

门边的那个身着盔甲的高挑身影已经站在了精灵面前，他抬脚抵住异端的身体，拔出自己的长枪，任由异端的鲜血些许溅在了精灵的脸上，冷漠地看着尸体倒在精灵的身边，然后居高临下地审视着年轻的冒险者。

他哼了一声，似乎察觉了精灵身体的异样，没有再多言语，转身将枪尖对准了其余脸上布满恐惧的异端者。

精灵倚坐在墙边，呼吸沉重发烫，吹入屋子的雪花并没能降低身体的热度，整个人都已经到达了再也无法忍耐的地步。  
他顾不得那些异端者的惨叫和空气中弥漫的血腥了，手探入衣袍，颤抖着抚摸上硬得发痛的性器。

精灵极力克制着声音，全身发颤，低声嗯哼着摩挲性器上亢奋鼓起的经络，动作笨拙地套弄着火热的欲望。  
可是这些远远不够，他想要释放，却不得要领。年轻的，甚至是有些年轻过头的精灵想要狠狠地射个痛快，匮乏的经验却让他不知道如何在这欲火中尽情地抚慰自己。

“喂，你不会连这些都不懂吧？”

埃斯蒂尼安已经解决了所有异端者，他走过来，在精灵面前单膝跪下，眼神冷冷地打量着对方。  
年轻的精灵闭上眼，他不想与龙骑对视，他知道自己的样子有多么可笑，手上的动作却像脱离了意识控制般停不下来，尽管那动作生疏得无法让欲望被彻底抚慰。他难受极了，而就在他最难受的时候，性器突然被另一只手用力握住了。

那只手上全是粗茧，只是在茎身上撸动了一下，便让精灵挺起腰惊喘出声。他想要按住那只手，对方却开始揉捏饱胀的囊袋，他感觉全身的力气被瞬间抽走，腰部被愉悦贯穿，腹肌紧绷得快要麻痹。

“啊……埃斯蒂尼安……啊，住手。”

龙骑士又冷哼一声，完全无视了精灵的话，变本加厉地揉弄起对方的欲望，大幅度的套弄撸动，让整个茎身都兴奋得弹动起来，常年握枪的粗糙手指在性器顶端摩挲，甚至在铃口上用力摩擦起来。

精灵低声地啊啊叫了出来，隐忍着呻吟抬手挡住脸，脖颈绷紧后仰，腰部失控地挺动着。龙骑手上的动作不停，越来越快，越来越多地摆弄精灵最敏感的地方，最后指腹在小孔上几下狠狠地摩擦，终于让精灵达到了顶点。

埃斯蒂尼安看着年轻的精灵腹部抽搐着射了出来，白浊的液体喷溅在自己胸前的盔甲上。他看到那双金色的眼睛因为高潮而失焦，看到柔软的白发因汗水湿透，看到这位年轻人疲惫又脱力地靠在墙上喘息。

这都是他之前从未在这位强大的冒险者身上看到的神情。

精灵缓缓回神的时候，尴尬也随之在脑海中叫嚣。他不知道埃斯蒂尼安到底在想什么，只觉得自己不敢直视这位战友的眼睛。  
可是埃斯蒂尼安并没有像想象中那样说些刻薄的话，他只是抬手把之前溅在精灵脸上的异端者鲜血抹掉，便起身向门外走去了。

“走吧。”  
他说，回头看向年轻的冒险者。  
“我们还有更重要的事去做。”


End file.
